Carrots Eewwi Gross
by peachsng
Summary: A one-shot of Vaughn and carrots.... With Juli, Chelsea, and Vaughn -of course-. I tried to make it a Chelvau, I claim that! Very funny. For HelloKittyTsi. Plz read?


**Hey guys, I decided to make a one shot of Chelvau, CheVau, Velsea. I don't know what you want to call it, plus Chelvau is my name for them**

**.I claim that! LoL XD Reminds me of the truck, o'well. Plus this is crazy one-shot that I wanted to do. Because it's night time and I**

**took two gravels to help me fall asleep but I'm wide awake. And this isn't what my real way of typing a story. I want to finish this before I**

**got to bed so enjoy my randomness one-shot. P.S. This one-shot is for HelloKittyTsl because she's just awesome that way! And I don't**

**own harvest moon, and I never played this game xD. And yeah, like I said earlier, I never played this game before, but I do know that**

**Vaughn hate carrots, so do I.**

**_Carrots...Eewwi Gross!_**

**_It was official, Vaughn hoped carrots burned at the pit of the goddess pond. =Wait is that even possible? Anyways continue on with the_**

**_story...= He glared at his Juli while she tried to get him to eat the carrots. "There gross." He sticked his tongue out. "Just try them_**

**_please?" Juli pouted. It didn't take no affect on him. "NO." He pulled down his hat. Juli reached across the table and took his hat off of_**

**_his silvery hawt hair. She took one of the carrots of the plate and dangled the carrot over Vaughn's hat. "Don't." Vaughn growled. "I'm_**

**_going to do it, if you don't eat the carrot." The ugly orange carrot was now an inch away from the hat. "Give me that hat." Vaughn_**

**_glared at her, but it didn't take any affect. Meanwhile a very tired Chelsea came into the cafe, she spent her whole day trying to milk her _**

**_cow, boy o' boy. Did she hate it. She then saw her Vaughn, it felt like her soul was re-born. Full of energy, she walked over towards_**

**_Vaughn and Juli. Chelsea saw Juli dangling a carrot over Vaughn's hat, while Vaughn was growling and bending a fork in his hand. "Hey_**

**_Juli! Hey Vaughn." She blushed as she said his name. Vaughn wasn't paying attention to her, but Juli was because she wanted to wave _**

_**at Chelsea. But Juli's hands were full at the ****moment, so she just dropped the carrot in Vaughn's hat and waved at Chelsea. Vaughn was**_

_**screaming at Juli and everyone on the whole island could hear ****him. "Woah, you can see his soul disappear." Someone muttered at the**_

_**other ****end of the cafe. After his yelling session, he huffed and**** puffed. =Wait this isn't the pig story, he's not the crazy wolf in the three**_

_**little pigs. Right? O'well continue on.= Juli and Chelsea took off ****their ear muffs they managed on while Vaughn was screaming. "Vaughn**_

**_it's just a carrot. It's not going to give you head lice." Juli smiled. Chelsea pushed Juli a little, so she could sit down in the booth. "Just _**

**_great Juli, now my hat's going to smell like carrots until I wash it ten times." Vaughn glared at the blondie. Chelsea was going to say _**

**_something about the carrots, then she realized she never ate carrots before in her life. "What's so bad about carrots?" Chelsea picked up_**

**_one of the carrots and took a bite. She felt like her life changed upside down. She ate the whole carrot whole and was about to eat the_**

**_rest _****_of the carrots, until Juli took the plates of carrots away from her. "I want the carrots." Chelsea pouted. "No, there for Vaughn." Juli_**

**_placed _****_the carrots in front of Vaughn. Which made him cover his nose and look away. "I'm not eating the god damn carrots." Vaughn _**

**_yelled. "Just _****_one bite? If you hate them, I'll never make you eat them again. I promise." Juli said while trying to keep Chelsea grabbing_**

**_the carrots. _****_Chelsea probably looked like a kid right now, trying to get carrots, but she kept getting pushed away from the carrots. _**

**_Vaughn thought _****_about the offer. It would be nice for her to stop bugging him but eating that. Ew. "If he hates them can I have the _**

**_carrots?" Chelsea asked. _****_Juli just nodded. "Fine, I'll take the deal." Vaughn grumbled. "Okay, here's your hat." Julia was about to place_**

**_the hat on Vaughn's silvery _**_**hawt hair. But instead the carrot came out and landed on his head with a** plop!** Vaughn screamed a girlie **_

_**scream as soon as the carrot **_**_landed on his head. Juli and Chelsea giggled while Vaughn jumped out of seat, and stood there besides the_**

**_table. "Get it off, get the stupid _****_carrot off the chair!" Vaughn screamed. Chelsea picked up the carrot and started eating it. She didn't _**

**_really care where it landed, but she _****_just loved the sound it made when she chewed it. "Okay...Vaughn eat a small piece of the carrot and_**

**_then we'll never have to do this again."_****_Juli pointed her hands towards the booth chair =or whatever you call it=. Vaughn used a fork to _**

**_pick up a carrot, he brought it to his mouth. _****_Parted his lips and his teeth moved a little, so he could take the a really small bite. After take_**

**_a bite that was nearly a half a millimetre. It _****_took him 3 minutes to chew and 10 seconds to swallow. Vaughn gagged, he knew he was _**

**_probably going to barf that up after. He place _****_the _****_carrot on a napkin and started smashing it. Then he went outside and buried it. He _**

**_came back in and sat down at the booth, chair _****_thingy. _****_Both girls were squealing, knowing they both witness the second time ever to see_**

**_Vaughn eat a carrot, well piece. Small piece. _****_Both girls _****_were anxious to know what he thought of the carrot. "What did you think?" Both_**

**_girls leaned in extra close. "I.....hated it. I _****_thought I was _****_going to die." Both girls twitched while their souls disappeared. Vaughn stood up_**

**_and left leaving both girls confused. So he _****_left the _****_building and came back and left again? Both girls thought. They didn't know but _**

**_Vaughn loved carrots now. So he went and un-_****_buried the _****_carrots, after a week. The smashed carrot and Vaughn got married. NOT._**

**_Vaughn actually went to the beach and stared at the _****_horizon as _****_usual. From that day on Vaughn never ate a carrot again, while Chelsea_**

**_ate a lot of carrots everyday._**

* * *

**There I finished it. Lol it was fun to type. Like I said earlier, I never played this game before. But it ended out okay. I guess. So leave a **

**comment ****and such on. Do you think Vaughn was a little OOC? I don't know. Please tell me =.= So I hope if HelloKittyTsi reads this, she'll**

**like it. I just ****made this**** because I ****was bored. So do you Love, Hate? Tell me please? PeAcE, LoVE~RaISinGDawN**


End file.
